Furude Hanyū
Hanyū Furude (古手 羽入, Furude Hanyū?) Voiced by: Yui Horie Character Summary Hanyū's past is shrouded in mystery, but she has referred to herself as a human who became a god after she was sacrificed at a true Watanagashi ceremony centuries past to atone for the sins of others. Hanyū is invisible for the majority of the series to the majority of the characters. She is a sort of guardian angel to Rika, who she has followed since birth. In fact, Rika is the first person to be able to see her even though Hanyū has been in the village of Hinamizawa for centuries since her death. As such, Hanyū regards Rika as her one and only friend despite the abuse she endures from Rika occasionally. It is because of this deep bond that Hanyū first used her power to recreate the world after Rika was murdered the first time. She also knew that if Rika died, so would the village as it decended into madness as a result of the Hinamizawa syndrome. As a result of this, she went with Rika to the new world (where time had begun again from years before Showa 58) and began the one- thousand-year effort to defeat fate and allow Rika to live. Physical Appearance Hanyū's first form appears to be a floating, translucent young girl with light purple-gray hair, violet eyes, and a pair of black horns on her head (the left one is chipped slightly). When angry or channeling her god powers, her eyes can turn a glowing red. In this form, she wears an outfit reminiscent of one worn by a Shinto shrine maiden, with red pants, a white shirt, and a pair of long, pink furisode-like sleeves. The second form that Hanyū takes is her visible form which physically identical to her ethreal form, except that it can no longer float and is solid rather than see-through. Here, on her school days, she wears a school outfit with a plaid skirt, a white shirt, and a blue vest. During her free days, she wears a pink sun dress identical to Rika's. In this form her horns remain intact, but no one seems to ever notice them. Personality Quiet, timid, and polite, Hanyū is a sweet and innocent girl. She is easily intimidated or frightened, and will whimper "Hau hau, auauau" when upset or excited. When angry however, her eyes turn red and her voice becomes stern and mature like that of a god. Hanyū is extremely loving and carries a lot of guilt for the suffering she has caused Rika's friends to repeat. In addition, she often feels helpless or despairing due to her inability to influence the world around her in her spiritual form. All she often feels she can do is apologize for her uselessness in protecting the ones she loves. She has a habit of following those who are about to fall to paranoia or die and repeatedly saying "I'm sorry." Abilities Hanyū is a god, specifically a manifestation of what the villagers refer to as "Oyashiro-sama." As a god, she posesses several super-natural powers. The most heavily featured among these is her ability to manipulate space-time to create alternate dimensions parallel to the original Hinamizawa with reversed timelines. This is the power responsible for the eternally repeating June of Showa 58. Hanyū and Rika's existances are linked in every way - If one dies, so does the other. Every time Rika dies, Hanyū uses her ability to escape whatever world they are presently in before she dies as well. The two then arrive in an in-between dimension. Here Rika and Hanyū wait as the tragic events following Rika's death unfold in whatever world they just left. Eventually, a new Hinamizawa dimension will be born from Hanyū's power and join the others in the in-between dimension. Each world created is represented by a spinning fragment of light with various scenes playing out on its surfaces. After a little time, Hanyū and Rika will enter the new world and a new story, with a new chance to prevent Rika from dying. Only Hanyū, Rika, and occasionally the other club members can ever remember the past worlds of the repititions. Hanyū also has various other powers, such as flying, phasing through solid objects, and telekenesis. She has also displayed a power to stop the flow of time time momentarily to alter an event and one to see and act through the Hanyūs that have existed in the past worlds that she remembers, just like Rika can.